DESCRIPTION (from the application): Fetal bovine serum is used by all projects and will be tested for optimal growth and cloning efficiency by the Core. All the projects will utilize the lot of fetal bovine serum characterized as the best for use, and this will allow for purchase of large amounts of a particular lot for a better price. The same will be the case for cosmic calf serum. The Core will also perform regular mycoplasma testing on the various cell cultures used in the individual projects. In addition, some of the projects will make use of the MICRO INJECTION/electroporation: facility to introduce macromolecules (primarily RNA, DNA and protein) into cultured mammalian cells. This centralized facility will provide equipment, supplies, and personnel for the whole program. This is a very cost efficient way for all of the investigators to have access to techniques requiring skilled personnel and specialized equipment. The major equipment needed for MICRO INJECTION is available in Dr. Olivia Pereira-Smith's laboratory and will be used in this core. An electroporation unit, the Biorad Gene Pulser, is also available and has been successfully used to obtain data in the past. Consolidating the purchase of antibodies and Western supplies in the Core is also a cost saving measure. The adenoviral subcore will provide adenoviral vectors for Projects 1, 2, 3 and 6. This specialized function is needed for efficient transduction of genes into various cells.